jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Świt jeźdźców smoków/Scenariusz
Czkawka: '''Ładnie! Tak to właśnie robimy. Wow! '''Sączysmark: Sączysmark wygrywa! Astrid: '''Jedna z dwóch to nie tak źle. Poza tym wiedziałam, że do twarzy ci w czerwonym. '''Czkawka: Astrid, dziękuję. Astrid: '''Mówiłam do Szczerbatka. '''Mieczyk: '''A co myślicie o tym? '''Astrid: Aaa! Mieczyk: Co? Zbyt subtelne? Śledzik: Tak, tylko trochę. Mieczyk: Tak? Przynajmniej ja nie mam na twarzy tarczy strzelniczej. Niesubtelnej tarczy. Śledzik: To oficjalny herb rodziny Ingermanów. Mieczyk: '''Dwa kółka i linia. Jak twórczo. '''Sączysmark: Sączysmark! Mówiłem, że wyrzutnia do owiec zadziała. Astrid: '''Tak. Wystarczyły tylko 32 podejścia. '''Sączysmark: Strzał w dziesiątkę. Dwadzieścia dziewięć! Czkawka: Maniaczka z tej owcy. Sączysmark: '''Trzydzieści. '''Astrid: Jest nie do pobicia. Sączysmark: Trzydzieści jeden! Siedemdziesiąt cztery! Czkawka: Ta owca jest obłąkana! Mieczyk: Wiecie co mówią? Żeby zrobić coś dobrze, trzeba kogoś poświęcić. Czkawka: Tak się nie mówi. Szpadka: Nie? W takim razie musimy zacząć przepraszać. Mieczyk: Tak, mamę na początek. Sączysmark: Moja wyrzutnia do owiec jest gotowa do dzisiejszego wyścigu. Astrid: '''Chwila, od kiedy ty decydujesz? '''Sączysmark: '''Ja. Sączysmark wymyślił ten sport. '''Czkawka: Co? Ty wymyśliłeś Wyścig Smoków? Sączysmark: '''Jasne! Wyścig smoków – mój pomysł. '''Astrid: Któraś z tych latających owiec uderzyła cię w głowę. Sączysmark: Może i tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to ja wymyśliłem Wyścig. Czkawka: Trochę inaczej to pamiętam. Sączysmark: Więc teraz zajmujesz się pamiętaniem o wszystkim! Czkawka: Nawet nie wiem jak mam odpowiedzieć. Astrid: '''Ja wiem. Przypomnijmy to sobie, dobrze? Było to kilka dni przed dorocznymi regatami. '''Sączysmark: Wiem. Astrid: Słuchaj! Sączysmark: Dobra, dobra. Ktoś tu się nie wyspał. Zamieniam się w słuch. Astrid: '''Jak mówiłam, szykowaliśmy się do regat. '''Wiking 1: Nadchodzą! Wiking 2: To oburzające! Czkawka: Tak, kolejny dzień na Berk. Pyskacz. Co się dzieje? Pyskacz: '''Awanturnicza wełna. Nic, z czym Pyskacz nie miałby sobie poradzić. '''Czkawka: Skąd są te wszystkie owce? Pyskacz: Od Nie-tak-cichego Svena. Najwyraźniej stado głosowało i nie podoba im się głos Svena. Sven: Oooch… Niewdzięczne worki wełny. Wracać tu! Czkawka: Rozumiem. Pyskacz: '''Dobra, mała damo. Może jestem duży, ale szybki. '''Czkawka: '''Tato? Nie powinieneś szykować się do wyścigu łodzi? '''Stoick: '''Tak, do regat. A to ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebuję. Więc możesz zbierzesz jeźdźców, teraz! '''Sven: Nie! Stoick: Jeśli znów będę musiał tego słuchać, wsadzę sobie w głowę hak Pyskacza. Pyskacz: '''Kiedyś tak zrobiłem. Odradzam. '''Czkawka: Zapanujemy nad tym. Nie masz czym się martwić. Dobra, wiecie co macie robić. Śledzik: '''Dalej, już ją masz. Hej! Była moja! '''Astrid: Ale teraz jest moja. Śledzik: Wiem, tak bardzo chce współzawodniczyć. Mieczyk: '''Dwie wełniaste w tunelu. Trochę gazowania. '''Szpadka: Trochę wysadzania. Mieczyk: I nie mają nic do gadania. Wszystko się zrymowało. Tak! Sączysmark: Owce do kosza! Mieczyk: Hej! Szpadka: No wiesz! Czkawka: Dobra robota. Widzę jeszcze jedną. Zrób beczkę. Szczerbatku, nie tak… Nie musiałem tego oglądać. Sączysmark: Ile masz? Astrid: Trzy. Sączysmark: Ja też. Astrid: Co to za smród? Mieczyk: '''Wierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć. '''Szpadka: Im się podoba, tyle wystarczy. Mieczyk: Hej „nie" znaczy „nie”. Astrid: Wszyscy mamy po trzy. Sączysmark: 'Nie wszyscy. Patrz na Śledziomięsa. Wielkie jajo jaka. 'Śledzik: Tak? Pokaż im. Astrid: Czyli mamy remis. Czkawka: Jaki remis? Sączysmark: Zawody w łapaniu owiec. Czkawka: '''Na… Czy to zawsze muszą być zawody? '''Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Szpadka i Mieczyk: Tak! Sven: Gdzie jest? Gdzie moja cenna czarna owca? Wciąż gdzieś tam jest! Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadła znów do studni. Czkawka: '''Sprawdzimy to, Svenie. '''Sączysmark: Wiecie co to znaczy? Astrid: Dogrywka. Czkawka: To nie zawody! Sączysmark, Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka: Tak! Szpadka: Super! Sączysmark: Zmiażdżę was! Mieczyk: '''Ciemna wełna, prosto przed nami. Bierz ją! Głupi jak. '''Czkawka: Dalej, mordko. Już ją masz. Sączysmark: '''Nie pozwól mu się wyprzedzić. '''Pyskacz: '''Hej! '''Czkawka: Pyskacz, uwaga! Pyskacz: Powinienem był to przewidzieć. Wiking: '''To oburzające! '''Sączysmark: Wygrałem! Do zobaczenia później, Czkawko. Sączysmark! Czkawka: Dziękuję, Pyskaczu. Co było takie ważne? Pyskacz: Pomyślmy. Stoick: Czkawko, chodź tu! Pyskacz: No właśnie, wódz chce cię widzieć. Mówi, że to ważne. Czkawka: Super. Pyskacz: '''Nie ma sprawy. '''Stoick: Nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni, sprawy służbowe. Zlokalizowałem drewno na wyspie Loki, jest lżejsze i mocniejsze niż te, które mamy. Zbudujemy z niego naszą łódź. Zajmiesz się wioską. Będziesz wodzem aż nie wrócę. Masz się skupić na… Czkawka: Niech zgadnę. Na regatach. Stoick: Nie bądź taki podekscytowany. Czkawka: Jestem. Uwielbiam stawiać trybuny i wieszać banery, i zagrzewać wszystkich do patrzenia jak łodzie powoli wypływają z portu. Stoick: Czkawka, my Wikingowie zawsze z czymś walczyliśmy. Ze smokami, z Dagurem, z Albrechtem. Jeśli nie mamy z czym walczyć, walczymy między sobą. Wiking: Chodź tu! Nie ruszaj się! Stoick: Sam widzisz. Regaty są dobrym sposobem, żeby się wyładować. Czkawka: Trochę to przestarzałe. Nie możemy wymyślić czegoś bardziej na czas? Stoick: '''Czkawko, to tradycja. Która działa od lat. Dziękuję. '''Czkawka: Dobra, tato. Rozumiem. Obaj rozumiemy, prawda, mordko? Stoick: 'Tak trzymaj! 'Śledzik: Łał! Czkawka: Śledziku! Przestraszyłeś mnie. Śledzik: Przepraszam, Czkawko. Wszystko słyszałem. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za regaty, wiesz jaki to zaszczyt? Za… Za… Jak to ująć? Czkawka: Wyścig łódek? Śledzik: Czkawko, Czkawko, Czkawko. To jakby powiedzieć, że Gronkiel jest tylko smokiem. Czkawka: Cześć Sztukamięs. Chwila. Co wy robicie? Śledzik: Nie tak szybko! To ściśle tajne. Sztukamięs i ja pracujemy dzień i noc, żeby podtrzymać tradycję rodziny Igermanów. To nasza pierwsza regata, mam już wystarczająco lat! Dziewczynko, przytul mnie! Czkawka: Ledwo się mogę opanować. Mieczyk: Dobra, zasady są takie. Owce są ukryte wszędzie, to znaczy my ich nie widzimy. Astrid: '''Stąd jest część ukryta. '''Mieczyk: Ktoś tu uważał. Zgadza się. Gdzie ja byłem? Szpadka: Owce. Mieczyk: Oczywiście, Szpadko. Owce są ukryte, ale my nie. Sączysmark: Nie co? Mieczyk: Nie ukryci. Ktoś tu nie uważał. Do rzeczy. Chwytamy tyle ile damy radę. Jeśli dwóch jeźdźców złapie owce równocześnie, można ją rozszarpać na pół! Pół owcy to pół punktu. Czkawka: '''Nie chcę psuć zabawy, ale w najbliższej przyszłości nie będzie rozszarpywania owiec. '''Sączysmark: Dlaczego? Czkawka: Ponieważ nie będzie żadnego smoczego-owczego wyścigu. Sączysmark: Kto zrobił cię wodzem? Astrid: Stoick. Sączysmark: Więc? Kto zrobił wodzem Stoicka? Tylko się zastanawiam. Czkawka: Dostałem ścisłe instrukcje, żeby przygotować regaty. Szpadka: No wiesz! Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Astrid: '''Och… '''Czkawka: '''Astrid, możesz mnie poprzeć? '''Astrid: Dobra. Słyszeliście wodza. Żadnego wyścigu. Czkawka: Dziękuję. Chyba żartujecie. Astrid: Dziękuję bardzo. Mieczyk: Pół owcy jest moje! Szpadka: A pół z tego pół moje! Astrid: Przykro mi! Czkawka: '''Naprawdę, Astrid? A gdzie miłość wobec wodza? '''Wiking: '''To lepsze niż regaty! '''Czkawka: chodźcie, zajmijcie miejsca. Tłum: '''Wyścig smoków! Wyścig smoków! '''Czkawka: Pomożesz mi, mordko? Wiem, że dzisiaj dobrze się bawiliście, gdy członkowie Akademii robili to, co obiecali, że nie będą robić. Mieczyk: Ja niczego nie obiecałem. A ty? Szpadka: Niczego. Czkawka: Wiem, że chcecie się wyładować, ale co może być lepszego niż porywające regaty? Mieczyk: '''Powiem ci co. Wszystko, co nie nazywa się „regaty”. Może wyścig smoków? '''Mieczyk '''i '''Szpadka: Wyścig smoków! Tłum: Wyścig smoków! Wyścig smoków! Wyścig smoków! Sączysmark: 'Co jest, Czkawko? Boisz się, że razem ze Szczerbatkiem nie możecie mierzyć się z 5000 funtami muskułów? '''Astrid: 'Łał. Sączysmark kogoś wywołuje. '''Czkawka: Miałaś być po mojej stronie. Astrid: Mówię tylko, że Stoicka nie będzie kilka dni, a czy to także nie jest dobry sposób na wyładowanie się? Czkawka: Owce są na farmie Svena. Zawodnicy będą w Akademii. Na znak owce będą wypuszczone. Gdy je złapiemy, wrzucimy je do koszy. Jakieś propozycje? Sączysmark: Drużyny. Czkawka: Co masz na myśli? Sączysmark: Powinniśmy utworzyć drużyny. Czkawka: '''Tak? A jak je dobierzemy? '''Sączysmark: Już dobraliśmy. Ja i bliźnięta przeciwko tobie, Astrid i Śledzikowi. Mieczyk: Tak, nawet mamy nazwę. Szpadka: Sączywalki. Astrid: Czemu ja pierwsza o tym nie pomyślałam? Mieczyk: Myślę, że to oczywiste. Jesteśmy tą kreatywną częścią grupy. Astrid: To będzie zbyt proste. Śledzik: Przepraszam, Czkawko, nie mogę. Nawet na chwilę nie mogę się oderwać od przygotowań. Szczerze, dziwię się, że się wymigujesz od obowiązków i poddajesz się zachciance tłumu. Czkawka: Co? Niczemu się nie poddaję. Astrid: Zgódź się, Śledziku. Nie chciałbyś pokonać Sączysmarka i bliźniąt? Czy raczej Sączywalków? Śledzik: Sączywalków? Jak długo nad tym myśleli? Propozycja jest kusząca, ale Sztukamięs i ja zajmujemy się tylko jedną, jedyną rzeczą. Będziemy żeglować. A teraz przepraszam, mamy z pierwszym oficerem parę rzeczy do zrobienia. Astrid: No nie wiem. Czkawka: No dobra. Kiedy Gothi opuści flagę, startujemy. Sączysmark: Hej, niedorajdy. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co? Mieczyk: Mówiłeś do nas? Sączysmark: Nie, do przeciwnej drużyny. Wy nie jesteście niedorajdami. Jesteście częścią mnie. Ja zwyciężam. Szpadka: To ma sens. Astrid: Jeśli ścigacie się tak dobrze jak gadacie o bzdurach, będziecie mieć duże kłopoty. Mieczyk: Tak? Witamy w Przegrywalandzie. Jestem burmistrzem. Dam wam klucz do przegranej. Chwila. To tak nie działa. Czkawka: Dalej, Szczerbatku. Dobra, mordko, lecimy. Mieczyk: Białe wełenki. Mamy was. Potęga Zębiroga. Astrid: Lecimy. Sączysmark: Nie ustąpię, nie ustąpię! Astrid: Ani ja! Wiedziałam. Mieczyk: Hej owieczko! Nie bój się. Tu twój kumpel… Czkawka: Mam cię. Dzięki, Mieczyku! Tłum: Owca! Owca! Owca! Gruby: Drużyny idą łeb w łeb. Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark: Czarna owca. Dogrywka! Mieczyk: Tam jest! Bierz ją! Ciemna wełna, prosto przed nami. Kocham ciemną wełnę. Sączysmark: Tym razem nie ustąpię. Astrid: Zawsze tak mówisz. I zaraz potem ustępujesz. Sączysmark! Sączysmark: O nie! Czkawka: Astrid, nic ci nie jest? Astrid: Moja ręka! Nie wierzę! Sączysmark: '''Przepraszam. Polecę po Gothi. Gdy tylko pozbędę się tego! Tak! Sączysmark! Strzał w dziesiątkę. '''Tłum: Wyścig smoków! Wyścig smoków! Czkawka: Nie, nie. Miał być tylko jeden wyścig, a potem powrót do regat! Sączysmark: Zgoda, zgoda. Czkawka ma rację. Czkawka: Co? Sączysmark: Przygotujemy się do wspaniałego wyścigu łodzi. Poza tym i tak by nie pobił drużyny Sączywalków. Astrid: Dalej, Czkawko. Czkawka: Astrid, nie możesz się ścigać. Sączysmark: Przykro mi. Nie mogą mieć rewanżu. Nie ma kogo wziąć do drużyny. Czkawka: Tak? Kto tak powiedział? Astrid: 'Chyba nie myślisz o… 'Śledzik: Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Moje zobowiązanie jest tu. Jestem żeglarzem. Nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed zdobyciem złota w regatach. Sztukamięs i ja zapiszemy się w historii żeglugi. O nie, jesteś chora? To o której ten wyścig? Sączysmark: Wziąłeś Śledzika? Mieczyk: '''Są tak powolni, że nie będziemy musieli wprowadzać w życie naszego super tajnego planu. '''Szpadka: Dokładnie. Mieczyk: Chwila, a co to był za plan? Gruby: Zawodnicy gotowi. Uwaga… Stoick: '''Czkawko! '''Czkawka: '''O-oł. Tata! Witam z powrotem. Tak wcześnie. Mogę wyjaśnić. '''Stoick: '''Mam nadzieję. Ponieważ to nie wygląda jak dekorację do regat. '''Czkawka: '''Więc, tato, jak wiesz, bycie wodzem oznacza, że czasem dla dobra ludu trzeba podejmować trudne decyzje. '''Stoick: Aha. Czkawka: Więc musiałem podjąć jedną ze wspomnianych decyzji i zdecydowałem się zastąpić regaty wyścigiem smoków. Stoick: Tak? I sam tak zdecydowałeś? Czkawka: Tak, tak, tylko ja. Stoick: Zlekceważyłeś rozkazy. Czkawka: Tak, tak, znowu tak. Stoick: Proszę, proszę. A więc zostaje mi tylko jedno do zrobienia. Czkawka: O Thorze. Stoick: Poprowadzić wyścig smoków. Czkawka: Chwila, co? Stoick: Słyszałeś. Ale jeśli mamy to zrobić, musimy to zrobić dobrze. Zbierz wszystkich. Mamy parę pomysłów. Czkawka: Malowanie twarzy! Niezły dodatek, tato. Stoick: Dodaje to ducha walki, prawda? Mieczyk: Tak… Stoick: Witajcie na pierwszym dorocznym wyścigu smoków na Berk! Mamy dwie drużyny. Drużyna zielona, Sączywalki. I drużyna czerwona, Czkawdziki? Śledzik: Ja o tym pomyślałem. Stoick: Tak, Śledziku, to oczywiste. Każda owca warta jest jeden punkt. Oprócz owcy czarnej, która jest warta pięć. Wyznaczyłem sędziego, żeby nie było oszukiwania. Mieczyk: Czemu patrzy prosto na nas, gdy tak mówi? Stoick: Portret zwycięzców zawiśnie w Twierdzy, a potem nastąpi uczta na ich cześć. Sączysmark: Możemy ją nazwać ucztą Smarków. Smarkowa uczta. Uczta Smarków. Gotowi? Śledzik: Leć, dziewczynko. Hej! Sączysmark: No dalej! Niezłe podejście, Śledziu! Ta wełna jest moja! Sączysmark! Mieczyk: Z drogi! Szpadka: Odsuń się! Mieczyk: 'Pod twoim nosem, Czkawko. Dwie owce. Nie pod twoim nosem, ale mamy dwie. I to pod twoim nosem. 'Śledzik: Mówiliście coś? Astrid: Następny punkt! Pyskacz: Bije na głowę stare wyścigi łodzi, nie, wodzu? Wyścigi łodzi też były ciekawe. Sączysmark: Baranina na wynos dla zwycięzcy. Czkawka: Przykro mi, Sączysmarku. Twoja kuchnia dziś zamknięta. Szpadka: To nie są owce Svena. Mieczyk: Nikt nie zauważy różnicy. Astrid: Ponieważ ich nie wykorzystacie. Mieczyk: Jeśli nie oszukujesz, to się nie starasz, tak? Śledzik: O to chodzi, dziewczynko. Czkawka: Śledziku! Śledzik: No dalej, chodź. Hej! Czkawko! Jak słodko. Astrid: Jest remis! Stoick: Czkawka i Sączywalki mają po 25 punktów. Kto złapie czarną owce, wygrywa. Mieczyk: '''Czas na super tajny plan. '''Czkawka: Musimy znaleźć czarną owcę. Śledzik: Mam pomysł. Coś, co powiedział Sven. Czarna owca wpada do… Czkawka: '…studni. 'Śledzik: Dokładnie. Czkawka: Lecimy. Śledzik: Tak jest, ostrożnie. Mieczyk: Nadlatujemy! Jestem tu cały tydzień. Spróbujcie baraniny. Stoick: Wygrywa drużyna Sączywalków. Tłum: Sączywalki! Wiking: Dobry jesteś, Sączysmarku! Sączysmark: Tak! Czkawka: Cóż, Sączywalki, gratulacje. Sączysmark: Dobry wyścig. W jednonogich marzeniach. Czkawka: A, noga. Jak adekwatnie. Sączysmark: Krótka wiadomość dla ciebie. Niepokonani. Czkawka: Jak ja lubię twoje towarzystwo. Śledzik: '''Nie tak szybko, Sączysmarku. '''Stoick: Co się dzieję? Sven! Sven: Jest tylko jedna czarna owca, Stoicku. Sączysmark: I jest nasza. Mieczyk: Dokładnie. Jesteś prawdziwą czarną owcą, prawda? Mała owieczka, mała owieczuszka. Owieczeńka. Wiking: Oburzające! Sączysmark: Jak mogliście? Wstyd mi za was. Przepraszam wszystkich. Mieczyk: To miała być farba szybkoschnąca. Astrid: Zmiana wyniku! Z prawdziwą czarną owcą zwycięża drużyna Czkawdzików! Stoick: '''Jesteś oficjalnie zwolniony z pełnienia obowiązków wodza. '''Czkawka: '''Dzięki Thorowi. Przekazuję wszystko tobie. Lecimy, mordko, zanim zmieni zdanie. Formalnie Mieczyk wynalazł ten sport. Co jest niepokojące. '''Mieczyk: Formalnie tak. Astrid: To dość krępujące. Ty przynajmniej wymyśliłeś większość reguł. Sączysmark: '''Przygnębiające. '''Czkawka: Wszyscy mieliśmy swój udział. Sączysmark: Tak? A co ja zrobiłem? Czkawka: Oszukiwałeś. Sączysmark: '''Tak, tak, oszukiwałem. Nikt mi tego nie odmówi. '''Mieczyk: Właściwie on nie wiedział co my szykujemy. Szpadka: '''Tak, nie znał naszego super tajnego planu. '''Mieczyk: Przestań ględzić. Przyłóż się kobieto. Czkawka: '''A może wszyscy wymyśliliśmy wyścig smoków? Możemy tak powiedzieć? '''Mieczyk: Jasne, ale to nie będzie prawda, bo Sączysmark nic nie zrobił. Nic, zupełnie nic. Zero. Powiedziałem. Było tak, jakby go… Au! Sączysmark: '''Ale wynalazłem to. Sączysmark! '''Czkawka: Tak, mordko, czas na wyścig. Sączysmark: Tak, lecimy! Mieczyk: Hej, tarczo, tędy. Śledzik: Herb rodziny Ingermanów. Sączysmark: Może nie wymyśliłem wyścigów, ale je wygram! Czkawka: '''Nie, jeśli mamy coś do powiedzenia. Szczerbatku, dajmy mu nauczkę. Lecimy, mordko! '''Tekst z napisów. Kategoria:Scenariusze